Majora's Mask: Not A Mask
by Janemba Junior
Summary: Majora has been defeated, but what of this strange world he has entered?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Stupid inspiration. Y U NO LET ME FINISH?!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Majora screamed as Link drove his sword through Majora's chest as the final blow to finally kill him. The world went white, as he died, his corpse turning into a mask once more. Majora floated in the white void. "Well. I guess when you die; you be sent to a white void to float forever. Boooorrring." He looked around. Nothing but white. He felt a little tickle, like someone brushed him with a feather. He saw a black orb floating nearby. "What is that?!" He floated up to the orb, and curiously touched it.

His entire body burned like it was on fire. He screamed in pain. It got worse. He screamed more. The world went black and he fell on his chest. Majora opened his eyes. The world was not white anymore.

He was on a bed, surrounded by technology **years** beyond Termina or Hyrule. He sat up confused. "What. The. Heck." He looked around. He looked at his new form. His body was of a muscular teenage boy with purple hair that faded to red on the tips. His skin was deathly pale and on his face were a couple of yellow markings from his mask. "Well, at least I won't have to waste time on a disguise." He got up and walked to the door, which opened since he got near it. "Doors that open themselves. This place is weirder than I thought." He walked down the hall, thinking to himself.

'I touched that orb, felt a lot of pain and then was sent here and given a new body. I hope I still have my power. If I don't, then-' he stopped mid thought and noticed a door. He got closer and it opened to reveal a room with a red couch, a red rug and a TV. Nobody was in the room but him.

"Nobody's home, heh. Leaving someone they don't know in an unlocked room without anyone to protect their house. Reckless." He looked around and sat on the couch. He heard talking from down the hall. The door opened to reveal a boy in a mask and a red super hero suit, a red haired girl in a purple tank top, a green boy, a cyborg man and a girl in a dark blue cloak. The redhead perked up at the sight of Majora.

"He's awake!" Everyone walked into the room and sat by him.

"Ya know, that could have been dangerous. Leaving a complete stranger all alone in your house." The boy in the mask chuckled.

"Nah, I doubt you'd do anything. By the way, my name's Robin." Robin nudged the green boy.

"I'm Beast Boy."

The robot man spoke next.

"I'm Cyborg."

The red head spoke then.

"I am Starfire." His eyes wandered to the hooded girl.

"My name is Raven."

Majora brushed some hair out of his eyes. "My name's Majora." Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Great, now someone's attacking the bank." Robin got up and the others followed.

"Can I come?" Everyone turned back at Majora.

"So, You want to help us?!"

Majora shrugged. "Yeah. I got all kinds of neat things I can do… I think I can still do them. Except some might not be the safest, but they are fun." The group decided that Majora could go. They all left the building, which proved to be a tower. They got to the bank where a blue magician was robbing it. "Psh. That guy looks weak." Majora jumped down into the blue magician, named Mumbo's line of sight "You call that Magic? Ha. I'll show you REAL magic!" Majora held a hand out at Mumbo, grinning maliciously. A bright light flashed and Mumbo was a mask. "There. Now he can never do anything again. I win!" Majora smiled and walked up to the mask. "The Happy mask salesman would kill for this mask." Majora then snapped the mask in two. "Too bad I don't care. So now this phony is no more." Majora threw the pieces away. "Hey! The robber's been stopped." The group entered the bank.

"So where's Mumbo then?" Raven had a suspicious tone.

"Oh that blue magician? I turned him into a mask and snapped him in half." Majora picked up the pieces of the mask and showed them. Beast boy was confused.

"Wait, if you snap the mask form off, does that turn them back to normal?" Majora smiled and shook his head. "Well what does it do?"

Majora smiled. "Just ensures he is locked away forever. Not even a fresh breath of air if someone wears it."


	2. Chapter 2: Cover Blown

Me: Yup. Got Some More!

'-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- '

The group's jaws dropped. Starfire raised a finger. "You don't mean 'Forever' forever?"

Majora noticed that they would not like forever and constructed a lie. "No. I was kidding. It is as long as I want. I could just play the reversing song to get him back, but only after 3 years." They all wiped their forehead and went back to the tower. Robin noticed that Majora could fly.

"Oh so you can fly?" Majora looked back at robin and nodded. When they got to the tower's living room, Majora flopped down on the couch, which was very uncomfortable.

"Meh. This couch is lumpy. I can fix that." His fingertip glowed and the couch was soft and plush.

Starfire smiled as she flopped down. "How did you do that?" Majora looked at her.

"Make the couch not lumpy? I just used my powers." He sat up. "I'm going to go out for a walk." He walked out of the tower, and grinned. He flew away and landed at a bank. 'I can have a little fun while I'm out.' He walked in the bank. He looked around and held up a finger. It glowed and the bank exploded. Majora teleported a few blocks away right as the others arrived at the bank. He then faked surprise as he ran to the others. "What happened?" He was a very good actor, so he fooled them.

"The bank just exploded! There isn't any sign of a bomb!" Robin pointed at the rubble. Majora walked up to the rubble and pulled out the arm of a woman, holding a baby. 'Ha-ha. Just as I thought, enough to kill them, but still keep their bodies intact.'

Raven looked at Majora. "This is suspicious. First, he turns Mumbo into a mask and snaps him in half. Then he goes out for a walk and a bank explodes with no sign of a bomb. How do we know he didn't cause this?"

Majora cursed in his thoughts.

Robin backed her up. "Yeah, that is suspicious! You didn't even tell us where you came from!"

They all surrounded Majora in a circle. Majora gulped, but they did not see it. "Fine. I'll tell you when we get back." They all went back to the tower and escorted Majora into the confession room. They hooked up sensors to tell if he was lying. 'Gah! If I lie, they will know with the machine, but if I tell the truth, my cover will be blown! What should I do!? Maybe I can feed my magic into the machine, causing it to short out!' Raven glared at Majora.

"Don't you dare feed your power into the machine. It won't do anything." Majora growled.

'I have no choice but to tell them!'


	3. Chapter 3: Majora's Story

Me: WHO NEEDS A DISCLAIMER?! EVERYONE KNOWS I DO NOT OWN NUFFIN!

~:

Majora combed his fingers through his new form's violet hair. "I am not who you think I am. I am not even from this world… or dimension. I was a mask. Majora's Mask. I was sealed in the mask for reasons I cannot remember. But if I were worn, I would control the body of the wearer and make them do what I want. My final tirade was in a place called Termina. A man was carrying around me by the name Happy Mask Salesman…. He was creepy. He never EVER stopped smiling. If he was mad, his eyes opened to be even creepier. Then a skull kid came. We just call him skull kid. He stole me from the mask salesman and wore me. I suggested and persuaded him to the point that I could control him. We then went into Termina. I shattered the Great Fairy. Then I poisoned the swamp where the Dekus live, froze the mountain where the Gorons lived, and then I... well you get the idea. Then... he came. The so-called hero of time. I turned him into a Deku, took his horse and ocarina. I started to make the moon fall from its usual orbit. I waited 3 days in the same spot. He kept coming with more and more masks. I flew up into the moon, and we fought there. I transformed into my second form, he defeated it. I then went into my final form… He defeated it. I was killed and sent into a strange white void, and found a black sphere. I touched it, and I passed out. And here I am." Majora twirled a strand of his hair.

They all stared with their mouths wide open.

Cyborg checked to see if he told the truth. "He's not lying guys…"

Majora grinned, showing a fang. He held up a glowing finger.

"Let's play a little game."


End file.
